2nd Form
by bbmgirl2
Summary: umm... I know this is not really naruto yet, but it will me soon. I'm Zakuro and my friend is Kagome, our parents get killed by orochimaru and he puts curse marks on us and the naruto girls later on in the story this is a sasusaku, naruhina, and more fi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bye Mom, bye Dad!" A girl said, she was in a bunny girl costume, she had little bunny ears and a bunny tail. When she saw the bunny body costume, she thought it didn't look so great...So!! She shifted it up a litle, she was wearing a white dress that looked like the snow princess costume except it was sleveless. The dress went past her hips a few inches and she had white leggings that went just past her knees. Her snowy white gloves went from the tip of her middle finger all the way to under her elbow. Her feet ached because her shoes had a couple inch heels, they went a couple inches further from her leggings. Why she was in a costume? It was Halloween, a mere three days after her 11th birthday. What did she look like? She had shining brown eyes, her hair was put into two pig-tails on each side that were an intresting shade of brown- it was dark brown but it looked like it had some red in it, it also had a few natural golden high-lights. Her teeth were glimering white as a smile played on her lips. Her nose was even- nor flat or pointy-because her father's nose was pointy, but her mother's was flat. What was her name? Zakuro-pomegranate-she was named this because her cousin had said when she was a baby she was as red as a pomegranate. She walked by houses, geting her candy bag fuler and fuler by the minute." Hey Zaku-chan!" a boy shouted. "Oh, hey Yuki..." Zakuro replied drowsily. Nobody ever called her Zakuro everybody just called her Zaku-chan. Zaku is originaly a boy name- chan is an ending you put after someone's name, it would mean that you were calling that person a girl or calling someone you like as a friend (or even further) who is a girl. They call her a boy's name to represent her tomboy-ness, it was Holloween so it didn't really look like it. "So, have you seen Kagome yet?" Yuki asked "Ummm... Yuki, I suppose you have a brain. If I saw her she would be here right now" Zakuro replied coldly "Ok, you don't have to be so mean Zaku-chan" Yuki whined as amime tears rained down from his face. "I was just walking to her house." Zakuro said a little more cheerfuly. Yuki snapped out of his misery " Oh. Then, may I escort you to her house?" he asked using the best polite voice he could do. " Ummm. Sure..." Zakuro answered suspisiouly. 'Kagome-chan' Zakuro thought. Kagome was Zakuro's best friend ever since 3rd grade. Kagome knew all of Zakuro's secrets, and Zakuro knew all of her's. Kagome had straight, short, dark-brown hair that was almost dark enough to pass for black. She had eyes like Zakuro's except a litle darker. Her nose was a little bit pointyer than Zakuro's as well. Zakuro and Kagome always had a picture of eachother from the 4th grade yearbook (yes they cut it out.) They were always there for eachother no matter what. Nobody could break their friendship, they had their own little world and unless you were special, you couldn't break into it. Zakuro thought about how they first met, they were in kindergarden and it was recess time, she hade a quick flash- back of what happened.-"Hmmm..." a little girl said. She walked around. She wasn't paying attention when, " AAAHHHHH!!"" two girls said at the same time. She realized she bumped into another girl. She was on a bar, Kagome loved to play on bars " Sorry the other girl said," It's ok" the little girl said. "Hi! my name is Zakuro, but people call me Zaku-chan." little Zakuro said while sticking her hand out."Call me Kagome" little kagome said while taking the hand and shaking it-the flash-back ended as the walking couple stood in front of Kagome's house. During Yuki and Zakuro's walk nobody talked. Zakuro was to busy thinking and Yuki was... walking. Zakuro thought that thier walk was a good example of an aquard silence. Yuki and Zakuro were standing ouside Kagome's door as Zakuro ringed the door bell, she was about dying to see Kagome's costume


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Yuki and Zakuro were standing at the fron door when it opened."Yo." Kagome greeted. Her costume was like Zakuro's except dragon style. She had the dragon

ears and tail, her shirt-blue-sleeveless, and she was wearing blue shorts that were...short.

Yuki said bye to Kagome as he walked away." Litaraley, are you two dating?!" Kagome asked sounding a little worried, "Oh, yeah we are and he's the best boy

friend eve- NO!! AND WE NEVER WILL BE!!" Zakuro snaped."OK, OK I get it, calm down Zaku-chan.""What were you thiking Kagome-chan?! I mean seriously, him

and me? Me and him? THAT WOULD BE SICK!!""Well I think the oposite." "SHUT UP!!" Their conversation lasted a while as they talked about other things, like

school and ceblebrity gossip. They walked around the neighbor hood greeting everyone and geting candy."Do you think we'll be too old for this next year?"

Zakuro asked "I guess" Kagome replied. "Then lets have a party for our last Holloween!"Zakuro suggested "Isn't Megumi having a party already?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot...LETS GO NOW!!" Zakuro shouted."Zaku-chan calm down-WHOA!!" Zakuro took Kagome's hand and ran,"WOOOO!! PAH-TAY!!" Zakuro screamed while

running in and out of the streets.

Zakuro was always hyper, even without sugar, "Ok, calm down.Geez" Kagome said in an unenthusiastic voice. Zakuro didn't hear her, she was to busy running as

fast as she could tward the derection of Megumi's house, She had the biggest smile on her face showing all her teeth, she would laugh between steps if Kagome

almost triped."What are you doing-AHHH! LET GO OF MY HAND!!" Kagome screamed. Zakuro only looked back for a quick second as she winked and said "Nev-er, not

even in your wildest dreams" she enjoyed saying every syllable in that sentance. A cute giggle escaped her lips as she turned back around and focused on

running again. Kagome just ran with Zakuro having this annoyed look on her face. " At least you'll be the first one to get injured if a car hits us." Kagome

mumbled, she knew saying that was pointless because all the adults were walking with their children instead of driving.

Their parents thought it was ok for Kagome and Zakuro to walk by them selves because they knew that the girls knew the neighbor hood by heart. Zakuro had a

huge smile as always as if she wasn't being troubled, but Zakuro thought something. As soon as Kagome started mumbling, Zakuro thought some one she loved was

in danger, some one at her house was being hurt. 'There goes my imagination again' she thought, but deep inside her heart, she knew something was going on.

'Whatever' Zakuro thought, 'I'll forget about it at the party. She decided she would tell Kagome about it later. "Hey Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Did you bring your

ipod?" "Yeah, why?" "Can I listen to it?" "Sure." Kagome handed Zakuro the ipod as Zakuro turned it on and started to listen to the song Haruka Naru Mono E

by KU-ZU-NA. 'I better memorize the lyrics to the song' Zakuro thought.


End file.
